Lo que quieras
by Spag Demon
Summary: SASOSAKU [DRABBLE] "—No, fue mi error ... por eso este día... haré lo que quieras. —¿Dijiste...lo que quiera?—preguntó el oji-miel, delatando una mezcla de sorpresa e interés en esas palabras. —Si, lo que quieras-reafirmó Sakura, acercándose a él con una sonrisa coqueta, y abrazó su cuello."


Una pelirrosa se podía ver corriendo por la calle en una tarde calurosa, se veía algo apresurada, sus mejillas estaban rojas y jadeaba aparentemente cansada, al parecer había corrido una gran distancia.

De repente se detuvo frente a bonita una casa blanca y toco enérgicamente la puerta. Después de un minuto, un despeinado pelirrojo con aspecto cansado le abrió. Se miraron leves segundos, y el pelirrojo intento cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero la chica usó de su fuerza para poder mantenerla abierta, y posteriormente entrar a la casa.

—¡Sasori! ¿Que ha pasado?, estuve llamando desde hace una hora pero tu abuela contesto y dijo que estabas mutilando una marioneta y...

—Olvidaste mi presentación.

Sakura se quedo muda un momento, analizando las palabras que le habían lanzado. Su respiración se estaba acompasando.

 _"¡Mierda, la exposición de arte!"_ pensó enojada consigo misma. Ya sabía que algo se le olvidaba ayer.

—Ah, b-bueno es que, am... mi mamá-

—No mientas, ayer te envié un mensaje preguntando donde estabas; y solo me pusiste que "acostada, sin nada que hacer", a esa hora la presentación estaba por comenzar y no estabas ni cerca de acordarte.

Sakura recordó vagamente a esas mujeres locas que tienen capturas de cada conversación en su teléfono.

—¡Pudiste recordarme en ese momento!

—No era mi responsabilidad, dijiste que tú lo recordarías.

—¡Si! ,pero...agh, esta bien, lo olvide. Lo siento, es que he estado estresada por la universidad, siento que cada vez dejan más deberes, y ayer solo pensaba en descansar...

Sasori la miró inexpresivo, pero luego soltó un suspiro y pareció relajarse.

—Entiendo, solo debías decirme eso desde el principio. No me gusta esperar y ayer me sentí...

—...¿estúpido?

—No iba a decir eso —hizo una mueca el pelirrojo.

—Ja, ups— rió nerviosamente Sakura, pero luego mostró una expresión arrepentida—. Pero, de igual modo, si lo olvide, lo lamento enserio. Puedo hacer algo para disculparme...

—No hace falta, entiendo la situación— dijo Sasori, tranquilamente, entrando más en la casa, dado que hasta entonces habían estado casi en la entrada. Sakura lo siguió.

—No, no, fue mi error al no decirte desde el principio que no iba a ir. Por eso este día... haré lo que quieras.

—¿Dijiste...lo que quiera?—preguntó el oji-miel, delatando una mezcla de sorpresa e interés en esas palabras.

—Sip, lo que quieras—reafirmó Sakura, acercándose a él con una sonrisa coqueta, y abrazó su cuello.

Sasori también esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y se aproximo más a ella. Pensando en que ya sabía como sacarle provecho a la situación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[*]**

—Sabes, cuando dije "lo que quieras" no pensé en que querrías esto.

—¡Recuerden recoger bien las hojas! ¡Vuelvo en un rato, chicos!—gritó Chiyo, ya saliendo del patio trasero. Donde se encontraban dos jóvenes, casi terminando de limpiar el jardín, donde todavía había pilas de hojas podadas y secas, esperando a ser recogidas!

—¡Si Chiyo baa-sama!, que le vaya bien!— se despidió Sakura.

—No te quejes, no especificaste nada— respondió el chico al interior reproche de la muchacha.

—Yo pensé que no hacía falta...— refunfuño en voz más baja la pelirrosa.

Los dos se quedaron en silenció unos momentos, hasta que el de pelo rojo habló.

—Sabes, son las seis y media, prácticamente aún no ha pasado el día, aún puedo querer más cosas...

—¿Ah si? ¿Cómo que? ¿Limpiar tu cuarto?

—Quizás quiera probar algo dulce después de terminar el jardín...— dijo mirando a los labios de ella, para luego verla a los ojos, dedicarle una sonrisa de lado, y finalmente seguir haciendo lo suyo.

Sakura se sonrojó enseguida. Sasori rió.

—Uh, acabemos rápido.

Y ambos siguieron trabajando. Esta vez, sin quejarse.

. *********

 **.******

 **.****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer ^_^**

 **Si te gustó, vota! (Por favor?)**

 **Se supone que lo hice por un reto SasoSaku en Tumblrrrrr pero lo subí tarde.**

 **Estaba pensando en que seguro acabaron todos sucios, pero x, el amor no conocé fronteras ¿) asdfghhjkll**


End file.
